1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-oriented programming apparatus for performing an object-oriented programming, an object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for supporting an object-oriented programming, a component builder apparatus for building components forming a part of an object, an object-oriented program storage medium for storing therein object-oriented programs, a program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming, a component storage medium for storing therein components, and an object-between-network display method of visually displaying in the form of a network of objects, data integration due to data sharing, integration of control flows among objects, and the like, on a plurality of objects produced by object-oriented programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when a program, which is incorporated into a computer so as to be operated, is described, a programming is performed in such a manner that a function name (command) and a variable are described in turn. In case of such a programming scheme, since there is a need to describe the programming with the commands in its entirety, it is necessary for a programmer to investigate the commands one by one through a manual, or to remember a lot of commands. However, those commands are different for each program language. Accordingly, even if a programmer remembers a lot of commands of a certain program language, when the programmer describes a program with another program language, there occurs such as inconvenience that the programmer has to do over again learning the commands of the program language. Further, formats of programs are also different for each program language. These matters make a description of the program difficult, and give such an impression that a development of programs is a special field which is deemed that it is difficult for a nonprofessional to enter thereinto. Recently, programs are increasingly large-scaled and complicated, and thus there is emphasized more and more a necessity that a development of programs is made easier, and also a necessity for contributing to a reuse of the once developed programs.
In such a technical background, recently, object-oriented programming has been widely adopted. An object is a named entity that combines a data structure with its associated operations. That is, the object comprises “data” and “its associated operations”. The term “object-oriented” implies a concept that the “data” and “its associated operations”, that is, the object, is treated in the form of units. Also in such an object-oriented programming, there is a need to essentially build each individual software (object). After the individual objects are once built, however, a programming is completed in such a manner that a coupling relation of object-to-object is described such that a certain object calls another object. It is expected that this concept of object-oriented programming serves to significantly improve an operability of large-scaled and complicated software, the creation of such software, and the maintenance thereof.
In object-oriented programming, an operation in which a certain object calls another object uses concepts of messages and methods such that the calling object issues a message to the called party of the object, while the called party of the object receives the issued message and executes its associated methods (operations). Hitherto, data necessary for a process was provided in the form of arguments of the messages.
One of the objects of object-oriented programming resides in the point that software (object) once made up can be reused even if the system is altered. In order to implement this, there is a need to make up a relatively small and simple object.
In general, however, it is said that an object-oriented program is low in its execution rate because it takes a lot of time to recognize a corresponding relation between the received message and its associated method, and also it takes a lot of time to transfer data from an object, which issues the message, to an object which executes the method.
In order to improve the program execution rate, hitherto, there was adopted a technique in which operations in one object are increased to reduce opportunities of issuing messages directed to another object. In this case, however, the operations in one object become complicated, and the object is scaled up. This technique is contrary to the desire for reusable objects, and thus, it is one of the causes of prohibiting the possibility of promoting reuse of the software in object-oriented programming.
When the object-oriented programs are promoted, the serious problem is involved in handling of a large amount of software accumulated up to now, which is not based on an object-oriented concept. The object-oriented programming technology according to the earlier development has been associated with such a problem that the possibility of promoting reuse of the existing software is extremely low.